Self-Assurance Isn't So Difficult If You Have Someone
by Black-Elephant
Summary: Maka will never let petty rumors get to her. She's too strong for that. Until One rumor hits a little too close to home. Will she rise against it all? [Soul Eater and Maka Albarn] Read and Review.


**Well, new story guys! i kind of felt like just typing up something new and i needed a little break. i hope you like this story! Well, please READ AND REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

Maka Albarn

She was never one to pay much attention to those hushed whispers in the hallways, or the burning glances from the students. She was also not one for petty rumors or the begrudging, spiteful and hateful things many thought and said about her. No, she was a two-star meister who not only created a Death Scythe, but also managed to be the greatest in her academy. She was a prodigy child, born of the Death Scythe before hers and one of the greatest meisters the DWMA had ever produced. It was only natural she would be astonishingly incandescent. A girl like her could never doubt herself or pay attention to what others thought of her.

But even as she walked down the hallways, she could feel the tiny flame of insecurity and fear in her soul. It always tried to claw itself into existence and every failure she had only made it stronger. She knew it was only natural to have _some_ flaws, but she felt so weak and tiny and _repugnant _when she saw those perfect girls walk past her, or the need to become stronger whenever she fought Kidd or BlackStar and ultimately lost to them. She was _Maka Albarn, _one of the three top meisters in school with glowing grades, a Death Scythe, and the strongest Soul Perception. She should not be feeling petty emotions like these, but here she is, standing at her locker and listening to the whispers behind her. Her hands fisted and she began to tremble slightly because many of those whispers were true.

"She's so weak! How could she have created a Death Scythe? Soul Eater would have been Death Scythe sooner had she not messed up with Blair the cat."

"She's so weak."

"And ugly too!"

"How does Soul even stand her?! She's ugly, boring and she hits him all the time!"

"Soul should just pair up with me! I would be a much better meister than _it_."

Maka felt her eyes burn as she tried to stand still. She quickly blinked away the tears and punched her locker, denting the metal. The sound silenced the hall way as the girls stared fearfully at the meister who turned silently to look at them. Her bangs covered her eyes as she forced out a simple string of words that had them running away with their tails between their legs.

"Why don't you say that a little louder?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The entire period, Maka didn't feel like talking or saying a word, so she quietly took her notes and placed a small barrier in her and Souls Soul Resonance. She knows she shouldn't do that, but she didn't want him to probe her. Sadly, she noticed he didn't really care as much and instead settled to talk to the girls who had been talking about her in the hallway. Two agonizing hours later signaled the end of the school day and Maka bolted from the classroom, leaving behind a stunned group of friends and a fearful weapon. She ran to the park and sat at one of the benches, not noticing the disappearing sun. Too early for her though, the moon came out and she began the shameful trek home.

Her thoughts were still in shambles even after all the time she had spent in the park. The small bubble of insecurities was growing bigger and bigger and she began to fear that it would consume her, leaving her in a pitiful state of fear. She knew she shouldn't fear the fear either, but she couldn't muster up the bravery to face it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Days later and Soul was getting tired of her behavior. The block she put between them was growing even bigger and putting a strain on their relationship. The intensive training she was also putting them both in was getting intensively difficult to keep up with and even harder to match up with. Day after day he would come home not only sore, but beaten and bloody as well. He had a slight idea of what was driving her to do this to herself but he couldn't exactly pinpoint it.

Finally, Maka chose an even tougher mission than usual and he wondered what was really going on with her. She would normally never choose a mission that was too risky after what happened with Crona. He pondered this thought and slightly feared that maybe Maka was just becoming an even greater meister than everyone anticipated and that she would leave him soon. That thought was immediately shot down when he remembered their loyalties to each other. But even so, the possibility of that happening wasn't that far fetched, and he began to fear not only the end of their relationship, but the possessive feelings of love he had for his meister.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maka silently took the newest mission on the board and handed it down to the receptionist at the window. The card was stamped and the small taken sign placed in the mission. She was obviously aware of the stares and whispers behind her, but forced herself to walk confidently though the hallway. The mission wasn't scheduled until two days, so Maka took the opportunity to sit at the park again. She sat at the bench and stared at the scorching desert surrounding the city. The heat rolled off in lazy waves and the dust floated with the tiny amounts of wind in the air. The tumbleweeds didn't even move and cast long shadows in the setting sun.

"May I sit here?" an elderly voice brought Maka back into the real world as it cut off and zipped through her thought process.

"Huh?" Maka stared dumbly at the elderly man standing next to the bench, "Oh yes, of course!"

Maka then took a longer look at the man as he placed down his brown cane and sat down. He had obvious signs of aging, a white plume of hair on his head and he wore simple clothes. He sat down and stared at the sun for a little before interrupting the surprisingly relaxing silence.

"Well young lady, I saw you here yesterday sitting at this same bench staring at the same scenery with the same look in your eyes. So if I may ask, what's troubling you?"

"I-I…." Maka was at a loss of words as she stared at the man and his eyes.

"Take your time," the man told her when he saw her hesitation.

"I feel so useless! I mean- I just- well- I'm weak, I'm ugly, I'm useless- I just- I don't even know anymore," Maka whispered dejected as she slouched in her seat and stared at her hands.

"Why do you feel like that?" the man asked with an emotion Maka couldn't really pinpoint. Was it pity?

"I made my weapon into a Death Scythe after failing once before. I'm not pretty like every other girl. I don't have curves. I struggle to remain top of class and I struggle with my own emotions even after all this time!" Maka ranted until she heard a soft chuckle come from the man.

"Let me tall you a secret Maka Albarn," Maka gasped as he said her name and he again chuckled, "You are the pride of this city, of course I would know you. These emotions are just insecurities created by other people. If you reached the Death Scythe level twice while you are still so young, you're not weak. Many can only barely make it once! You may not know this or you may not believe it, but you are beautiful. If you feel ugly around those girls, take away their make up and skimpy clothes and still you are much more beautiful than them." The old man chuckled lightly as a girl wearing exactly what he described passed by the two. Maka watched her pass by and still felt the lump inside her gnaw on her heart.

"But-"Maka whispered as she looked up, "I don't know how to deal with this."

"Then embrace those insecurities. The flaws you think you have make you _you_! Those insecurities are mere thoughts influenced by those around you because they see what you can't yet see; your beauty."

"But-"Maka tried to counter argue but she kept drawing blanks.

"Don't worry Maka; you'll see it one day. For now, stay with your weapon and keep fighting. Don't forget to love him as well. I see what happens between you two," the man joked as he began to stand up and grab his cane, "Well, I have to go home now. You best be going as well, I bet your partner is worried sick right now."

Maka watched in a daze as the man began to walk away, "Wait! I don't know your name!"

"I can't believe you forgot me Maka-Chan! It's me, Grandpa John! I'll see you around kiddo. Say hi to your dad for me," John walked away and soon vanished as Maka stared after him in bewilderment.

"But you died when I was twelve," Maka whispered as she began to walk home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two days later was the mission to collect the Kishin Egg and Maka and Soul rode on his dusty orange bike to Rome to fight. Maka felt the jitters run in her body all day long. The Kishin was on a level that scared her most. She was positive she could handle him, but the feeling of fear and failure still lurked inside her and she hoped that her gut was wrong. Unfortunately, her gut has never been wrong.

Their target was a terrifying man who not only murdered innocent souls, but raped and kidnapped children as well. He was terrifying sadistic and only a step away from becoming a full Kishin. He always wore shredded clothes of his victims sewed into his clothes and a large black bowler hat to cover his eyes slightly. The man also wore large blades on his body and a large scythe as his weapon of choice. Maka knew he wouldn't be an easy mission, but she wanted to prove to not only herself but to everyone as well that she wasn't just a weak meister. She walked to the abandoned church outside the city and waited patiently.

The church was beautiful, even throughout the aging and tearing the years have done to it. The marble columns still glowed slightly in the moonlight and the cracks seem to give the building even more beauty. The statues, although cracked still stood guard at the large front door and stared at Maka with cold eyes that gave her the slight chills. Much too soon, she looked at the roof and noticed a dark shadow outlined by the moonlight. Soul swiftly changed into his weapon form and the now towering scythe was rested at her shoulder. The blade was tilted so the end would not touch the ground.

"I see you have come to play with me tonight," a sly voice spoke out as Maka stared at her opponent, "A little old but you'll do just fine."

"In the name of Lord Death, this evil must be purged; let's collect the damaged soul and end this. Mass murderer John White, your murdering days are over! Your soul is mine!" Maka yelled out at the Kishin Egg snickered and jumped off the roof.

"ohhhh, this little one not only has a bark, but a bite as well," John White chuckled madly as he took out his own black scythe and walked forward, causing Maka to back up, "I'll enjoy eating your souls."

Soul appeared in the blade of the weapon and smirked as Maka tried to put on her bravest face. She swiftly twirled him expertly in her hands as she faced the murderer and placed a brave look on her face. She quickly dashed towards the murderer as soon as he took the first step and slashed, side stepping as she felt his own scythe cut the air where she stood one second ago. Maka then spun to look at the murderer and clangs and clings could be heard throughout the empty church grounds. Maka made a fatal mistake as she tried to block and John White took the opportunity of her left blind spot to hook his own scythe on Soul's handle and tug sharply, tearing him from Makas hands. Maka stood shocked and grasped air as John White grabbed her hands and tugged sharply, easily lifting her off the ground. Maka shook and writhed violently as John chuckled darkly and only tightened his hold on her bruising wrists.

"I thought you would be much more stronger than this, Maka Albarn," John White cackled as Maka momentarily stopped struggling when she heard his name, "Oh yes, I know everything about you. Your fears, your pain."

"How-"Maka was cut off.

"I was told you would be a challenge, but you are only just a weak child; a failure, nothing more than a weakling hiding behind a weapon. I wonder how easily it would be to break you."

Maka struggled with words as the words replayed in her mind and her own bubble finally burst inside of her. She couldn't handle the overwhelming emotions and she felt her body grow slack, Souls screams of indignation screaming in the back of her thoughts.

She could vaguely feel and see her own weapon beating tirelessly on John Whites body and eating his tainted soul. Maka opened her eyes and saw a pair of vibrant crimson staring right back into hers. She couldn't help but feel the shame of her failure run through her and she quickly hid her face in her hands. Soul gently sighed as he picked Maka up bridal style and walked towards the path that would lead them to the small town they were staying in.

"You could have told me what was wrong instead of hiding yourself. You're not weak Maka; you're the strongest and brightest meister the DWMA has. Don't doubt yourself," Soul whispered tiredly as Maka stared at her hands.

"But you'll leave me Soul," Maka stated bluntly as she stubbornly refused to meet his now gentle eyes.

"Why would I leave you idiot? You can't keep me away from you," Soul hesitantly stopped as he considered the effect his words would have on her and continued anyways, "I love you, I could never leave you."

Maka froze as his words made her heart beat faster and a blush spread across her face. She never thought he would lover her as she did to him. She only hugged his neck tighter and hid her face in his neck.

"I've been waiting way too long to hear that idiot," Maka whispered and Soul chuckled before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I guess I'm not so cool anymore, making the girl of my dreams wait for me."


End file.
